Wireless communication devices typically include an address book for keeping track of contact information. Generally, this address book information includes the contact's name, phone number(s), email address, perhaps a street address, instant message address, and other types of information related to how to contact the person. A disadvantage of conventional address books in wireless communication devices is that the information they contain is static and must be updated by the user when the information changes.
Furthermore, some conventional wireless communication devices include an ability to determine their location. Such location information may be obtained through the network or via global positioning system modules integrated with the wireless communication device. This information, however, also remains static as the inherently mobile wireless communication device moves about. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method that addresses these and/or other problems with the conventional systems.